A Day to the Parents
by RexsGirl
Summary: Lori and Rick are taking a day off from their kids while Andrea and Dale watch them. Carl and Katelyn are curious, what could their parents be doing that doesn't include them? Rated M for sex scene. OC Katelyn.


The grim world they were living in was finally darkening.

It had been a long day. The group was on the move constantly, and food was very scarce, along with other things. Simple things, such as water and clothing. Attacks from walkers had been near fatal more than once. Lori was sitting next to rick, with Carl and Katelyn in their laps. Everyone was tired, defeated, and needed rest.

"Hey mom?" said Katelyn.

"Yes honey?"

"Can you put me to bed?" Lori nodded and held her hand, as they walked through the darkness to their tent.

Katelyn unzipped the flap, and crawled into her sleeping bag. Lori sat next to her.

"It's cold in here. My bag isn't very warm."

"That's because you haven't been in it very long. Snuggle in, and close your eyes." Lori put an extra blanket over her.

"I haven't told you this yet, Kate, and I will be telling your brother shortly. But your father and I will be away, and Dale and Andrea will be watching you from the morning to the afternoon." Katelyn blinked.

"So… you'll be out tomorrow?"

"Yes. You like Andrea though, don't you?"

"But mo-om! I feel the safest with you."

"I'm sorry sweetie, this will all be okay. It's only for one day." She kissed her on the head, brushing her wavy brown hair back. Lori opened the tent, and walked back out to the others. Soon it would be her time to go to bed.

_The next Day….._

By the time Katelyn had wakened up, her parents were gone. Carl was lying right next to her, still asleep. Frazzled and in need of her mom's presence, she ran outside, not even dressed in her regular clothing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Andrea, who was sitting by the campfire, stood up and walked over to her.

"Shh its okay, I thought your mom told you where she'd be."

"But she's gone!"

"Heh… Katelyn honey, I'm watching you today. No need to worry. Hungry for breakfast?" Katelyn looked at her for a second.

"Umm okay." Andrea turned to walk back. Katelyn stood in one spot, trying to figure out what her parents wanted with her not being there. She slowly walked after Andrea, dragging her boots in the dirt.

Carl came out next, and sat down next to dale. Katelyn caught up with Andrea, and grabbed her hand. She sat down with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Want some?" Katelyn nodded. She sat on her lap, and Andrea handed her her own bowl. Carl sat in the lawn chair next to them, and ate his breakfast as well.

"So… did mom ever tell you where she and dad were going? Specifically?" Carl asked Andrea. She shook her head.

"I saw them walk off into the woods. That's all I know."

_Meanwhile…. Lori and Rick…_

Lori laughed, and Rick brushed her hair out of her face.

"We never get alone time- never ever ever! This is amazing!" Rick smiled and nodded. They sat down under a tree, and Rick took Lori's hand. He kissed it, gradually kissing up her arm, down her neck and nuzzling into her chest.

"Rick!" Lori squealed at the unexpected touch, just as he had put his hand on her pelvis area.

"Yea? What's wrong?"

"I… I was just thinking- we don't have birth control…. I want you, but we need to plan ahead. What if…." Her voice got low. Fearful, almost. "_What if I get pregnant?" _Rick shrugged.

"The baby will be a blessing. Like Katelyn. And Carl. Don't be scared, Lori. _ I want you…._" He kissed her on the lips, running his hands through her long brown hair.

"_Rick… I love you… please…. Give yourself to me…." _Rick unbuttoned her jeans, pulling down her underwear. Lori could feel how tight Ricks cargo pants were to him. She unbuttoned them.

Lori was already wet. Rick pressed himself at her entrance, teasing her, making her beg. Lori turned over so she was under Rick. She put her hands on his painfully erect cock. Rick pushed himself inside of her. She was tight, but it felt good. He pushed harder and harder, so hard Lori yelped. Rick moved in circular motions, milking himself. Lori moaned. She could feel him emptying what he had into her. It felt so good- so _right. _

Rick pulled out and Lori Lye on top of him, panting. Beads of sweat fell down her forehead and onto her cheek.

"_I love you, Lori."_

_ "I love you too." _

_Back at camp….._

"Let's go looking!" Katelyn seemed exited.

"No honey, we have to stay here." She looked at Dale who was sitting next to Carl, both eating their breakfast.

"It seems to me they wanted to leave to do something… something not appropriate for little kids like you."

"Hey, I'm almost ten and my brother is older than me!"

"Katelyn…"

"Tell me!"

"Stop putting me on the spot. Ask Dale." Dale laughed, along with Andrea. There was a loud crunching and crashing coming from the woods. Rick and Lori appeared. Katelyn ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Mommy mommy mommy! What were you and daddy doing?" Carl ran up to his dad and hugged him as well.

"I told them this was a question meant to be answered by their parents!" yelled Andrea across the camp. She laughed.

"_Thanks _Andrea." Lori said sarcastically. "We were… having fun…. By ourselves. Right dad?"

"Right." Lori picked Katelyn up. She noticed something.

"Mommy why are your pants so wet?"

"Uhh…"

_**The end!**_

_**Plz R&R.**_


End file.
